The Procrastination Nation
Title. Apparently I made this as a somewhat joke. What Is a Procrastinator? A procrastinator is a person who doesn't do anything and messes around instead of doing important work. This even includes having to do the homework while the teacher is collecting it because you procrastinated. It's fun; screw school rules. Signs You're a Procrastinator * You do the homework while the teacher is collecting it. * You do homework on the last day before it's due. * You have tons of missing assignments because you simply didn't do them. * You have low grades on assignments for "no effort" because you do them at the last second. * You use the wiki instead of doing homework/other work. * And much more! Discord Server https://discord.gg/9ZT5em How to be included in the Nation 1) Add yourself to the members list (if you are a procrastinator). 2) Add your category to the category list to show you're in (if you have one). 3) Ok, Boomer! Members Pokecrastinator Procrastinationwing2615 Mooncrastinator9 Procrastinatedash Procrastinationeffects Procrastiqibli77 Procrastidragon Procrastinationandzora Crystalwing of ProcrastinatorClan SkyProcrastinatonStone ProcraStarnator Prosplashinator Hiro Procrastinatorstic Procrastination Nation Badge If you're a member, SLAP this badge on your profile before you procrastinate on doing it! The Oreo Cult The Oreo Cult is a second cult in the PN Discord Server. Based off of a Fire Emblem: Three Houses tweet on Twitter, the Oreo Cult worships the cheesecake, or a piece of cheese in a pot with an oreo on it. Joe Zieja was asked to rate it. He said 9.6/10. If you are an Oreo Cult member, then put this on your page. Polls Which do you procrastinate the most on? Characters Fanfictions Roleplays Homework Chat (for members only) I honestly don't know what to do with this lol -pokecrastinator me neither -Mooncrastinator9 I hate it when I procrastinate but whatever ~ Same. Miraculously I don’t get no effort grades for my assignments, because brain think fast and it think smart when it’s rushed for some reason... my name doesn't work with procrastinate or procrastinator AT ALL also the things i usually procrastinate on are mostly... fanfictions, characters, other writing stuff i added myself because i legit just realized the tribes were due at the end of today and i'm literally doing it RIGHT NOW. the whole page. - quick @Quickdragon by the way to type after someone's signature all you have to do is go into source mode okay im gonna try it (if it doesn't work this is from pokecrastinator) Pokeballmachine (talk) 15:43, November 15, 2019 (UTC) oh it did -pokeball Oof meanwhile for me I’m lazy to do that over and over so I use a template Oof I joined because I’m procrastinating on doing an essay that’s due tomorrow ~ let's start a chain (ahem) creeper -pokecrastinator I've made the server! Hopefully we don't already have one already because I vanished for a little bit and didn't see this. - Crystalwing I have no idea why we made this and I still have to do my 56,987,643,046,742,987 pages of math homework. Same ~ Star's name is just the best Ok, nevermind. Splash's is. so everyone's procrastinating on the Procrastination Nation badge and that compels me to actually do it. what should be the Nation's theme colors? i was thinking red and orange or something Hmmmm I dunno, if it's red and orange I think it should be light red and orange? Like this? I coded this page with that coding Awww, I wanted to do it. But yeah, looks great! If you guys don't mind, I'll change the font family to rubik, it's easier on the eyes (for me at least) ooh the coding awesome now time to stop procrastinating and slap the badge on my user page -pokecrastinator AAAH my signature looks horrible on this background that's better ugh it looks weird now oh well I was wondering why your signature had a black background lol it's been awhile since i was on this page Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Collaborations Category:Public Category:Work In Progress Category:Joke Pages Category:Content (Frostwing2615) Category:Content (FrostwingOC) Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Content (Moonwing9) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Content (Mittensandzora) Category:Groups Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Content (Starflight897)